shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Snowbarry
Snowbarry is a het ship between Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow on the CW series The Flash. Canon Season 1 Barry Allen is struck by lightning after the Particle Accelerator explosion, turning him into a metahuman and the infamous hero "The Flash". After his situation becomes critical and Barry is put in a coma, he was moved to S.T.A.R. Labs where he was under the care of Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon and Harrison Wells (Eobard Thawne). Caitlin and Barry properly meet when Barry awakes from his coma and the team explain what happened. Barry starts doing tests under the guidance of Dr. Wells, and he and Caitlin quickly develop a deep understanding, first through their mutual experiences of loss; Barry losing his mother and Caitlin losing her fiancé, Ronnie Raymond. In the high stakes profession of saving lives the Flash dives into, Caitlin helps save his life multiple times, as he does hers in dangerous sitautions fighting metas. After realising they're both pining for people they can't be with, Caitlin suggests that the two go out and have fun. The night ends in drunken (on Caitlin's part) karaoke and Barry making sure Caitlin gets home safely. She asks him to stay with her until he falls asleep and Barry obliges. After defeating Peek-a-boo Caitlin seems to entertain the idea of her moving on and finding someone new to be crazy about and gives off the vibe that she is hinting to Barry. In episode 7 we see a big growth in terms of the closeness between Barry and Caitlin as she is the one to tell him that even if he didn't have powers he was him, for a time when he needed reassurance of who he was and if he would be complete without his speed. We also see a scene where she tells him she believed in him and that he should believe in himself too. This episode also features the first time we'd see Barry hold Caitlin's hand; when they were hiding from Blackout. Episode 10 of Season One shows Caitlin's willingness to keep Barry safe. When she is kidnapped by Captain Cold and Heatwave she tells them to do whatever they wanted to her as long as they left him alone and earlier she had told him to not come for her and stay away. Barry is very visibly worried and angered by Caitlin being kidnapped. Fanon Snowbarry is a popular ship in the fandom. Along with Westallen and Barricity, Snowbarry is one of the most popular involving Barry Allen. Since the beginning of the series, Snowbarry has gained an increasing fan appreciation and Snowbarry fans also started referring to Caitlin Snow actor, Danielle Panabaker, as the Captain of Snowbarry due to her positive comments about the relationship and how she found chemistry between the two interesting. It is also common for the fans of this pairing to rival Westallen's fans or be compared to Olicity from Arrow. Another so-titled Captain of Snowbarry is Harry Wells, the Earth-2 Harrison Wells, who is insinuated as always cheering on the couple through his actions.https://youtu.be/gCHI0hRwEYo?t=2m58s Fandom TUMBLR : : YT :SkyFullOfStars :ReactOutLoud Quotes Photos :Snowbarry/Gallery Videos Snowbarry Where's My Love Snowbarry Say Something (+3x07) Barry + caitlin I found love when I wasn't supposed to be. Snowbarry hypnotic barry and caitlin OTP ► Barry and Caitlin Tell her you love her Barry & caitlin yours Barry caitlin in αnσтнєя ℓiƒє 1x23 Barry and caitlin every touch Summer nights barry&caitlin. Barry & caitlin "you're not gonna be sad anymore" The Flash HUMOR EDITION Snowbarry CRACK! Notes and references Category:Snowbarry